The guardian or enemy
by Rocky181
Summary: The enemy has not been defeated and the guardian,a power at one time that use to protected the crown, has now become possessed by the enemy. Can the past mistakes be forgiven or will the world be put upside down again. rate T maybe M
1. Chapter 1

AN: hi everyone ya probably remember me a while back trying to get this story off the ground and some thing came up well here it is a little different but i hope you all enjoy. sorry this is a short first chapter but the next one i promise will be longer. As always i love the reviews tell me what ya think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "Tin Man"

Chapter 1

Naomi looked up into the now darken sky, the eclipse had already begun. The green beam shot up into the sky, a wide cruel grin appeared on her lips _Wonderful my dear sister soon the time will come and the power will be ours, and the world will be in darkness_. Naomi looked over at the statue of a young woman standing in a relaxed position her left hand resting underneath her chin, but the eyes told a different story of fear and horror. Naomi switched her gaze to the sky again just as the three moons align a rattling nose brought her attention back to the statue. The statue was starting to crack and shake increasing in strength until it exploded causing a big dust cloud covering the statue hiding it from anyone's site. Naomi waited until the dust cleared. She moved closer to where the statue expecting to find a box or an amulet something that would contain the high power that once protected the crown. She was shocked to find a hand sticking out of the rubble. "What is this" she spoke aloud kneeling down next to the hand leaning over to touch the hand. Before she could touch it the hand began to move causing Naomi to pause with in a blink of an eye the rubble was thrown off revealing a young woman sitting straight up screaming at the top of her lungs "NO."

"That is enough girl" Naomi finally said grabbing the woman's hand making her focus onto Naomi. The woman looked at Naomi and stopped screaming and blinked a few times as if not believing the older woman was there. "Are you real?" the woman finally spoke no louder than a whisper,

"Yes my dear I am real who are you?" Naomi asked,

"Maylatina" she replied shaking her head bring her hand up to her head closing her eyes,

"What is wrong my dear" Naomi asked as she let go of Maylatina,

"Just..a..little ..dizz" she managed to say before she collapsed into Naomi's waiting arms,

"There there my dear you sleep"

"Mother I heard a scream are you alright?" a man's voice came behind Naomi,

"Everything is fine William I have found what I needed" Naomi said looking towards William. William looked at the young woman then to his mother a little confused but he knew better not to question his mother. "William look" Naomi said bringing his attention to the sky. The bright green light was gone and the sky was returning tomorrow. "Something is wrong we must return home I will contact your aunt from there. She was foolish to rely on that brat and the dead man's brain" Naomi turned her attention to William "Take her." William jumped to action leaning down taking her from his mother's arms and returned to his upright position cradling her as if she was a newborn. He looked her over she had long black hair pale skin. Naomi rose to her feet and brushed her dress off "Come William,"

"Yes mother" he replied following her as she walked off to their limo.


	2. Chapter 2

AU: hi again everyone here is the second chapter i hope you are all enjoying it so far. please please please leave me some reveiws i love to hear your thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tin man.

Chapter 2

The Queen hugged her family tightly her husband kissed her cheek several times as they both watched their daughters. The Queen smiled proudly "My babies" she hugged them both again tightly.

"You both are amazing my girls we are both proud of you" Ahamo told them,

"What do we do now?" Dg asked not know what to expect,

"Well my dear we are going to have do what we do best help our people" The queen stated

"But what about Az the people will think she is still the witch" Dg said fearfully looking from her mother to her sister,

"We will protect her the people must see that she is no longer the enemy"

"But.." Dg started to say before she was cut off,

"now don't worry your mother is right Dg it is going to be hard but once the citizens see she is no longer the enemy things will get better" Ahamo stepped in trying to assure Dg with putting an arm around her.

While the family was talking Raw relaxed letting his guard down so he could feel the high spirits of the people, but instead he received a loud strong physic impression of a young woman screaming as she is being turned to stone. Raw grabbed at his throbbing head hoping the image would leave him, but the impression was too much for him causing him to lose his balance and come crashing to the ground with a thud. "Raw!! Raw!!" it was Glitch's worried voice that brought him back to the present. When Raw looked around he saw everyone had crowed around him Dg was kneed down next to him holding his paw with Cain standing behind her, while Glitch was on his other side his face equally concerned.

"Raw is alright" Raw said as he slowly sat up,

"Are you sure you are alright to move?" Dg asked staying close to him just in case if he fainted again,

"Raw will be fine the impression is gone"

"What did you see Raw?" Cain ask

"Raw say a young woman being turned to stone…Raw heard her screams" tears began running down his cheeks seeing the image again of the young woman.

"Can you tell where did it happened Raw?" The queens voice grabbed Raw's attention forcing him to look at her,

"Raw thinks it was at Fanaquia" Raw pulled himself up into a standing position Glitch held onto his right arm while Cain grabbed the left until Raw was balanced.

"Ya alright Raw?" Cain asked,

"Raw is fine " Cain and Glitch let go of Raw's arms letting him stand on his own.

"I wonder who the woman was? That sounds familiar..hmmm" Glitch stood there with a confused look on his face thinking very hard. The queen moved her attention to Glitch a worried look on her face then her gaze move to Ahamo giving him the same worried look. Ahamo understanding what was bothering her and brought his arm around her half hugging her tightly.

"What should we do now?" Dg asked but to the queen didn't seem to hear her,

"Im sorry what?" The Queen said looking up at Dg realizing she had spoken to her,

"I said what should we do now?"

"Well we have to go and assist our people we must show them that we are still alive and well" The queen said straightening herself taking control. "Girls you will assist me with healers, Darling (she spoke to Ahamo) you will assist Mr…?"she turned her attention to Cain,

"Wyatt Cain your majesty ,"

"Mr. Cain our allies in rounding up the rest or the witch's soldiers" her attention moved on to Raw and Glitch "And Ambrose please assist Mr Raw in find some food and distributing it to the people" the Queen ordered and waited for a reply from Glitch, but he didn't. Glitch stared at her with a happy little smile on his face making the Queen take a closer look at him. To her he looked a little rough around the edges, but he still looked like Ambrose except for one thing the zipper that crowned the top of his head "Ambrose?" she asked him, but still Glitch's features did not change he just stood there with a happy smile on his face. She moved closer to Glitch until she was right in front of him "Do you know who I am?" she asked in a calm voice,

"why yes your umm… your ummm.. ummm…ummm" becoming lost in thought Glitch began to glitch. Cain move closer to Glitch to give him a soft slap on the shoulder to get him to stop, but the chance was taken away from him the Queen quickly hugged the confused Glitch and held him tightly "Oh my poor Ambrose what have they done to you" tears began to stream down her face,

"Oh hello my name is Glitch…why is this lady hugging me?" Glitch looked at his friends confused,

"Lilly its alright" Ahamo walked up behind the Queen and placed a hand softly on her shoulder. The Queen let go of the confused Glitch and moved into Ahamo's arms. Ahamo held her tightly until her crying stopped.  
"That's interesting Lilly is the nickname for Queen Lilandra of the O.Z." Glitch spoke catching everyone by surprise, and then it hit Glitch "The queen just hugged me…me…me.." Glitch squeaked in surprise as he  
started glitching again from the shock of realizing who hugged him. Cain smacked him on the shoulder bring glitch out of his trans "Ouch" Glitch said looking at Cain holding his shoulder,

"hmmm" Cain replied looking at him then back to the Queen.

"Ok? What just happened?" Ahamo said looking at the group of friends,

"Well you see dad Glitch I mean Ambrose had part of his brain taken out so the witch could control the machine. He can't remember who he use to be, but sometimes small memories slip through" Dg explained,

"Oh Ambrose I'm so sorry" Az spoke up from the back of the group,

"Dearest it was not your fault" the Queen said rushing over to Az taking her into her arms hugging her tightly "I should have protected you none of this is your fault, but my own"

"What do you mean mom none of this is your fault either" Dg stated,

"Dg is correct Lilly" Ahamo said agree with his youngest

"We will have to talk about this later we must attend to the people" the queen stated letting Az go from their hug, but continued to hold her hand.

The group followed the Queen's orders and left the room splitting up as they entered the hallway. Raw and Glitch went off to the kitchen to find food while Ahamo and Cain went off the join Jeb and his men to find the rest of the witch's soldiers while the Queen, Az and Dg attended the wounded.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello hello I hope everyone had a good week. Same old same old here. Thankyou for your reviews they mean a lot to me. And I am glad you are enjoying the story. I started this chapter right at the end of the battle and the rebel army is doing some cleaning up work. I hope you all enjoy and please please send me reviews with your thoughts I love hearing from you. Have a wonderful week! until next time~Rocky181**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Tin Man"**

**Chapter 3**

Jeb stood in the front of the tower a large smile on his face as he watched the building _It is finally over...it is finally over_ he said to himself lost in thought as he continued to watch the building.

"General what are your orders?" a group of rebels circled around him awaiting for his command,

Jeb brought his thoughts back to the present "Ah yes Hecktor send out 5 riders to the Emerald city tell the citizens the witch is dead. Geno take a group of 25 men and round up the wounded get them inside the tower we can use it as our hospital for now....."

"Excuse me General but what should we do about the witch's soilders and their wounded" interrupted Geno.

Jeb closed his eyes for a minute and took a deep breath, like his mother use to do when she was deep in thought. He opened his eyes as he came to a decision "I said take the wounded that means all the wounded if they resist that is their own decision place them in one of the holding cells. Alex and the rest of us will round up the rest of witch's soilders that still want to fight. This must end lets move out" Jeb's men quickly moved following the commands Jeb had instructed them with. Jeb moved his eyes to the entrance of the tower spotting his father just as Cain spotted him "Alex head out without me I will catch up"

Alex looked over to where Jeb was staring at and smiled patting Jeb on the back "Sure thing Jeb but don't be to long or there will be nothing left for ya" Alex laughed and ran off to get his own men.

Jeb laughed at Alex smart-ass comment and ran over to his father "Glad to see you made it to the party" he said with a smirk on his face,

Cain laugh grabbing his son bring him into a tight hug "You did a great job son I'm proud of you" he said as he let go of Jeb,

"Your father is right young man you did a great job and I thank you" Ahamo said coming up behind Cain,

"Jeb this is King Ahamo" Cain said motioning to Ahamo,

"King Ahamo? I thought he was dead" Jeb said with a confused look,

"Many people think that" Ahamo said holding his hand out to Jeb.

Jeb took the older man's hand and shook it. Jeb's confused look gave way to a look of understanding as he let go of Ahamo's hand "Does this mean the royal family has returned?"

"That is correct and so has...." Ahamo began

"YOU" Jeb roared interrupting Ahamo.

As Ahamo and the Cain men were talking the Queen, Dg and Az came walking out of the entrance of the town, but it was Az that caught the attention of Jeb. Jeb in one fluid like motion reached down with his left hand grabbing his gun from his hulster and brought it up aiming it right at Az "YOU WILL DIE FOR YOUR CRIMES WITCH" he screamed at her.

The women stopped and turned in the direction of the screaming. Az mouth dropped open as she saw the gun pointing at her. She closed her eyes waiting to hear the gun go off. Dg tried to move in front of her sister, but her mother stopped her by placing her hand on Dg's shoulder "Wait sweetheart" The Queen instructed Dg,

"But mother he..." Dg began but was cut off by the scene that was playing before.

Ahamo reacted to the threat and with one quick gesture he brought his right hand up closing it around Jeb's left wrist putting his thumb sharply into the inner part of Jeb's wrist. Jebs wrist went towards the right automatically. Ahamo seized the moment by grabbing the gun with his left hand rippng it from the younger man's hand. "Now young man I will only tell you this one time and one time only so you better listen very carefully. Don't you ever let me catch you or your men pointing guns in my daughters direction again. She is not the enemy" with that last word Ahamo squeezed Jeb's wrist tighter making him kneel down on the ground before him "Do you understand me young man?"

"Come darlings your father has this handled" The Queen instructed pulling Dg along with her,

Az stood there in disbelief as she watched her father. _I must stop this _she thought to herself. "Father leave him alone he is only doing what he felt was right. I have done some horrible things and the people are not going to trust me for a while. Please father let him go" Az spoke up placing a hand on Ahamo's shoulder,

"Your Majesty" Cain said in a stern voice,

Ahamo stood his ground not letting go of Jeb's wrist "Do you understand?" he asked again in a growl like tone,

"I understand Sir" Jeb grunted out. Ahamo relaxed and let Jeb's wrist go but continued to hold out his hand offering to help Jeb up. Jeb looked at him for a moment then took the hand that was offered to him and allowed Ahamo to help him up.

"Thankyou young man you see my daughter is mistaken in what she said. She did not have anything to do with the horrible crimes that have been done to our people" stated Ahamo,

"What do you mean?" asked Jeb,

"Well son Princess Azkadellia was possessed by an evil Sorceress and forced to do all this" Cain said looking from Jeb to Az "Son I know it is hard to understand, but its the truth give..."

"Excuse me Mr. Cain I thankyou for your comforting words, but no matter how many times you tell people that it wasn't me they will believe what they wish to believe. I must prove to them with my actions and behaviors that I am not the witch" Az spoke up in her defense in a light soft tone.

Both Cain and Jeb studied her for a few minutes with their clear blue eyes. Jeb looked her over a few times checking her out then looked away closing his eyes thinking over what she had said. While Cain studied her face and smiled, Az in return smiled at him. "Alright I believe you your Highness" Jeb finally spoke up after thinking it over making Cain and Az's attention return to him " I will tell my men what you have told me, but I'm afriad some may have a hard time accpeting it."

"Thankyou General" Az replied smiling bowing her head to him respectfully "Please excuse me I must assist Mother and Dg with the wounded" she turned from the group of men walking off towards The Queen and Dg.

"Wow" was all Jeb could say as he watched her walk away. He looked away from her and looked to the Ahamo and Cain "Well I am off to join the hunt are you going to join us?" he asked both of the men,

"Lets round them up" Cain replied patting his son on the shoulder,

"Don't have to ask me twice" Ahamo replied. Both the Cain men looked at Ahamo with strange looks on their faces "What I use to be a hell raiser in my day. Lead the way General" Ahamo said motioning his hand to Jeb.

Jeb laughed "Alright lets go" and began walking off in the same direction that Alex had. Ahamo followed close behind but Cain remained behind looking towards the direction Az had gone. He stood there watching her for a few minutes as she sat next to a wounded man her hand placed on his arm. A soft white glow illuminated around her hand and the man's wound. _Amazing and what courage. Jeb was right wow_ he thought to himself then he saw her look up at him and she smiled. He smiled back and nodded his head and turned away. He ran after Jeb and Ahamo to join the round up.

But the two didn't seem to notice a younger sister watching the innocent exchange and a wide smile cross her lips _Hmmm interesting_ Dg thought to herself.

"Dg are you paying attention?" The Queen's said bring Dg attention back to her lesson on healing,

"Yes mother" Dg said as she placed her hand on the man chest as her mother had instructed. She closed her eyes concentrating on her light and on the man's wound. A green light began illuminating around her hand and the man's wound.


End file.
